Computing systems have become ubiquitous, ranging from small embedded devices to phones and tablets to PCs and backend servers. Each of these computing systems is designed to process software code. The software allows users to perform functions, interacting with the hardware provided by the computing system. In some cases, these computing systems may be linked together to form a cloud of computing resources. These cloud resources may include hosting, processing, data storage or other services. These cloud resources are designed to be fault tolerant such that one computing system can immediately replace another when needed. Such fault tolerant systems, however, may generate large amounts of intra-cloud network traffic ensuring that systems are functioning properly.